The fall of Team Rocket
by Alakazam Trainer
Summary: The trainers of Pokemon Island finally gets fed up with Team Rockets crimes and decides to destroy them once and for all.


The fall of Team Rocket  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon cuz if i did i would not waste my time writing this fanfic!  
  
Seven years has gone since Ash left on his journey. He finally succeded in becoming a master after Pikachu executed the final blow to Lances Dragonite. And so Ash was forever inprinted in the hall of fame on the Indigo Plateu. Misty took over the gym in Cerulean after her sisters were killed by Team Rocket. Brock became a breeder and married Suzie who once lent him Vulpix. But one day the three reunited...  
  
Brock: So we finally meet again Ashy boy.  
  
Ash: Shure do Brock. I hope you all know why we asked you to gather here today.  
  
Below the podium that Ash stood on all trainers in Kanto had gathered, even the gymleaders and the Elite Five. Only trainers who had four badges or more had been allowed to come.  
  
Will: We chose you to lead us in a war against Team Rocket!  
  
Ash: Thats right! We have all experienced the terror and pain Team Rocket have given us all. They killed Mistys sisters when they tried to rob the gym. They have tried to steal my Pikachu numerous times and wont stop at anything to get him!  
  
Pikachu: Chu!  
  
Ash: They destroyed Oaks lab and killed him to get the pokemon. They failed but now they must pay. They even tried to raid the Indigo Plateu when i visited it first! But now we are tired to live in fear of the Rockets! I summoned you all here to rise up in a rightful war against Team Rocket. There will be no mercy for them now! We have shown the defeated Grunts mercy and only sent them to prison but they always come back in larger numbers. But now its finished. It is time to show those low-life scum what we feel!!!  
  
Crowd: HEAR HEAR!!  
  
Pikachu: Pi pikachu!  
  
Brock: But where do we start?  
  
Ash: Thats easy. Viridian Gym!!  
  
Three days later the gym of Viridian was raided by the trainer army and their pokemon. Giovanni was in at the time and was relaxing in his private room. Suddenly the door bursted open and a wounded Rocket Grunt limped in.  
  
Giovanni: Whats the meaning of this? How dare you barge in? And why are you wounded?  
  
Grunt: Sir! The trainers are attacking the gym. The others are getting killed as we speak!  
  
Giovanni: What? Send out the guards to attack with their pokemon!  
  
Grunt: Too late sir. The guards are dead and the pokemon have been captured.  
  
Giovanni: Curses! I have to escape. You know to much so you have to die!  
  
Grunt: No sir! Please!  
  
BANG!  
  
Giovanni shot the Grunt and escaped through his secret exit moments before the trainers barged in. When they didnt find Giovanni they torched the gym and continued towards Pewter. They handed over the pokemon they took from the Rockets to the pokemon center and set up camp outside the city.  
  
Ash: The first atack was a succes! Our next target will be the Underground Base in Celadon. Now its the Rockets who will now fear!  
  
Misty: Ash, i dont know about this. They shure deserve it but its not like you to kill people cold blooded.  
  
Ash: Sorry Misty, but im sick of Team Rocket. They follwed us every step we took and made our lives a pain! I hate them!! I truly hate them!  
  
Pikachu: Chu?  
  
Ash: This is the only way, Pikachu... The only way.  
  
The next day the trainer army set of towards Mount Moon clearing it out of the escaped Rockets. Ash was watching as his Charizard was turning a Grunt into a pile of ash.  
  
Grunt: No please! Stop him.  
  
Ash: Never. There will be no mercy for Rockets!  
  
All around him pokemons and humans were killing Rocket Grunts and Exectutives. A Raticate had just chewed the head of a Grunt and a Machoke had strangled an Executive. Mistys Golduck had frozen a Grunt solid with a Blizzard. Pikachu was shocking a whole bucnh of Grunts to death.  
  
Ash: Good work Pikachu. I know you dont like killing but these men deserved it!  
  
Pikachu: Chuuuuu...  
  
Ash: Come here Pikachu.  
  
Ash held out his arms and Pikachu jumped into them. He started to cry.  
  
Ash: There there..  
  
The army now marched trough Cerulean killing any remaining Rocket. The police force of Kanto did nothing since they also wanted to see the end of Team Rockets terror. A week later the army finally reached Celadon where most of the Rockets of Kanto had gathered to discuss what to do. Only 50 Rockets of the original five hundred survived and managed to escape. Those who survived fled to Saffron were Giovanni was hiding. The army rested for two days aiding hurt pokemon and themselfes. Then they attacked the hideout in Saffron. This was the worst battle so far. Giovanni managed to escape again but none of the other Rockets survived. With only a small piece of his once huge corporation left Giovanni made one last desperate attempt to strike back. He and his last underlings attacked Pallet Town while the army was to far away to get there in time. But Ash had taken precautions. He had left some of his most powerfull pokemon to his mother and the rest of the townsfolks. They crushed the small Rocket Gang and forced Giovanni fo flee again. With the entire Team Rocket crushed including Jessie and James who had died in the Saffron attack Kanto was finally free. But Ash still had one score to settle. He had to defeat Giovanni. The army disbanded and everyone returned home. Ash managed to find out that Giovanni was hiding at the top of the volcano on Cinnabar Island. And so came the final battle.  
  
Giovanni: I knew you would reach me here Ash. My organisation is crushed. I have nothing more to live for. But first you will die!!  
  
Ash: Never. You have tainted Kanto with your presence. You must be cleaned in the heat of this volcano!  
  
And so the hardest battle Ash had ever experienced started. One after another their pokemon fainted and was recalled. Finally it was down to Pikachu and Persian. Persian kept using slash and bite attacks and Pikachu gave it Thundershock after Thundershock. Then Pikachu used his Headbutt. Persian was knocked into Giovanni and both fell of the cliff they were standing on and fell into the lava below. The threat of Team Rocket was forever gone. Ash took the pokeballs that contained Giovannis pokemon Rhydon, Dugtrio, Nidoking, Machamp, Onix and Golbat and kept them. He and Pikachu sat on the shores of Pallet Town looking at the stars.  
  
Ash: Pikachu, its finally over. The threat that was Giovanni is no more. The people of Kanto and Johto can breathe out. From now on no trainer will have to fear for his pokemon being stolen or himself killed for his pokemon. But it was a high prize to pay.  
  
Pikachu: Pika Pi..  
  
Ash: Pikachu, you are my best friend and i will never make you fight like this again. From now on peace will reign on Pokemon Island.  
  
Pikachu: Pikachu!  
  
THE END 


End file.
